


Fulltale

by lozzielou



Category: Full House (US), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Five year old girl, Michelle falls into the underground, Michelle feels ignored, Michelle runs away, Multi, Other full house characters will me mentioned throughout the story, Sassy Child, Undertale Fullhouse crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozzielou/pseuds/lozzielou
Summary: After feeling ignored by her Family, Five year old Michelle Tanner runs away from home only to fall down a huge hole in a cave and end up in a world inhabited my monsters, skeletons, a fabulous Robot celebrity and an evil talking Flower, how will the characters of Undertale react to the adorable but witty Michelle Elizabeth tanner?





	

It was a Saturday and Five year old Michelle Tanner was bored, everyone else in the house was doing their own thing and right now she was in the garden trying to teach the family dog Comet how to stand on two legs which wasn't going really well.

"This is a dumb idea, you're a dog, you can't even talk let alone walk on two legs, I don't know why I decided to teach you that in the first place" Michelle sighed as she sat down on the grass "everyone is busy and there's nothing for me to do." She felt a nuzzle on her face and the little girl looked to see Comet nuzzling her cheek as if he was wanting Michelle to play with him but she didn't feel up to it right now.

"Sorry Comet I'd love to play with you right now but I'm just not feeling up to it right now" she sighed before standing up "maybe I'l go see what DJ is up to." The Five year old turned around and went back in the house to find her older sister DJ who was up in her room with her best friend Kimmy gibbler and the two where currently discussing cute boys from their school when they were interrupted by the youngest member of the Tanner family as she walked into the room without knocking.

"Michelle haven't you heard of knocking" DJ implied.

"I'm sorry" Michelle replied as she left the room, shut the door before knocking "now may I come in?"

"Yes Michelle" DJ replied and her little Five year old sister re-entered the room "what can I do for you Michelle?"

"Will you do something with me?" Michelle pleaded, showing off her puppy dog eyes "I'm bored and I want to do something with my big sister, pretty please."

"Sorry Michelle but me and Kimmy are very busy at the moment" DJ replied.

"Doing what?" Michelle asked suspiciously as she could see that both DJ and Kimmy didn't look like they were that busy, she may only be Five but she wasn't stupid "you don't look that busy to me."

"We're discussing cute boys, it's very important business" Kimmy stated. Michelle went to protest but DJ asked if she would rather hang out with Stephanie than two Fifteen year old girls talking about boys.

"Daddy said we shouldn't go near Stephanie because she's contagious" the little girl pointed out, Stephanie was currently sick with tonsillitis and had to stay bedridden so that meant Michelle had to sleep on a little camper bed in Danny's room until it had cleared up as he didn't want Michelle catching it "plus her throat is all swollen and she can't talk so she won't be much fun." Knowing that DJ was too busy to do something with her, Michelle sadly left the room and went to try her luck with the rest of the family but everyone was too busy so in the end she gave up and sat down on the couch, sighing with boredom.

"Everyone is too busy to do anything with me" she muttered before hearing someone approaching and she looked up to her dad, Danny tanner entering the room and the first thing he noticed was how fed up his youngest child looked.

"Hey Michelle, is something bothering you honey?" he asked, joining the little girl on the couch.

"No one will do anything with me daddy" she implied "DJ's in her room talking about gross boys with Kimmy gobble burger, Uncle Jesse and Joey are busy writing a song for a new commercial and I don't want to bother Stephanie because she's highly contagious and Aunt Becky is busy with Nicky and Alex, Daddy, will you do something with me?"

"Oh I'd love to sweetie but I've got some business to attend to down at the station, but I promise we'll do something super fun tomorrow" Danny replied before planting a kiss on Michelle's forehead "in the meantime why don't you watch some cartoons to pass the time and Your uncle Jesse should be finished writing his new song soon so he might do something fun with you." After giving Michelle another kiss, he headed down the door and the little Five year old sighed in boredom and curled up on the couch feeling ignored and miserable.

"No one wants to do anything with me, it's like i'm invisible" she implied "maybe I should just disappear forever" it was at that moment when an idea came to her head "that's it, I will disappear, i'll run away from home, I could go live in the park." Michelle got up from the couch, got her bag pack from her and Stephanie's room as she quietly snuck in wearing one of Danny's dust masks so she couldn't catch Stephanie's tonsillitis, filled it up with cookies and candy bars before placing it on her back and sneaking out the front door.

"That will teach them not to act like I'm invisible" the annoyed little Five year old stated before running down the street and despite not being allowed to cross the street unless she had an adult with her, Michelle continued to run until she reached the park.

"At least there's more stuff to do here" she stated "I'll live here for a little while until my family say sorry for ignoring me, why won't they do anything with me, I'm a fun girl." The little girl spend a good few hours playing in the park, occasionally pointing out random adults as her parents if someone got the suspicion that she was by herself and pretty soon it was beginning to get dark and Michelle had to find someplace for the night to sleep because the city could be very dangerous to a five year old child who was by themselves and she remembered that there was a cave in the middle of the woods nearby the park, a cave that was situated at the base of some mountain and apparently that whole area had been sealed off due to rumours of children going missing in that area but Michelle wasn't the kind of child who did what they were told and despite there being keep out signs around the area, Michelle ignored them and went into the cave, she could use her not being able to read as an excuse if she was caught despite the fact that she was in the middle of learning to read and was improving so she could easily read the signs.

"Holy cow it sure is dark in here" she pointed out, slowly walking around and not knowing she was walking towards a huge gaping hole "I wish I brought a flashlight then I can see what's in this..." her sentence was cut off when she lost her footing and went tumbling down the huge gaping hole and she was now screaming at the top of her lungs. It felt like she was falling for hours until she came to a soft landing on a small bed of Golden Flowers and after taking in her surroundings, Michelle noticed she was in what appeared to be some underground tunnel and she was surrounded by four pillar like structures which where covered in leaves and vines.

"What the heck is this place?" she wondered "this is just like Alice in Wonderland, now how the heck do I get out of here?" she looked up from where she fell and saw that the hole was too high up for her to climb out so the only basic thing she could do was call out for help "hello is anybody up there, my name is Michelle Elizabeth Tanner and I fell down this big hole now I'm stuck down here, hello, Daddy, Uncle Jesse, Joey, anyone" but nobody came and knowing she couldn't go out the way she came, Michelle decided that the only option was to see if there was another way out and seeing that there was a corridor leading to somewhere, the little Five year old got to her feet and made her way down the corridor, hoping it would lead to a way out but unfortunately it lead to another room and the first thing Michelle noticed was that there was a Flower growing on a small patch of grass right in the middle, it looked just like the ones she had landed on only it seemed a little taller than the others but what really caught Michelle's attention was that this particular Flower seemed to have a face, a face with seemed to be looking and smiling at the small girl. Feeling more curious, Michelle went to get a closer look at this strange Flower only to get a huge shock when it suddenly spoke.

"Howdy" it said in a rather high pitched voice, causing Michelle to stumble back in shock, open mouthed "golly, you're a clumsy little thing ain't ya" for the first time in her life, Michelle was speechless, she just stared open mouthed as the talking Flower tilted it's head, looking at her curiously "you don't talk much do ya."

"Woah baby" was the first thing that came out of Michelle's mouth after finally finding her a voice "You're a Flower and you can talk, holy cow, how are you doing that?"

"I have my secrets" the Flower beamed "anyway, I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower and you must be new to the underground right?"

"You got it dude" Michelle replied still unable to process the fact that there was a talking Flower right in front of her, was this even real,did she hit her head when she landed and all of this was some weird hallucination brought on by the bump, she decided to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't just imagining this but as she felt the pinch, Michelle knew that this was actually happening.

"Golly, I bet you must be really confused, a little child as young as yourself trapped down here, not knowing what's going on" Flowey said in an almost patronizing manner "but don't worry because little old me is going to teach you how things work down here." Michelle watched as a row of small white seed like objects suddenly appeared in front of her, spinning.

"What are those?" the Five year old asked, she was beginning to sense that there was something off about all this, after all, Danny had always told her not to accept things from strangers.

"What these things, why these are called Friendliness pellets and if you catch some you'll gain so LV, do you know what that is?" Michelle shook her head, her pigtails swaying from side to side "why it's love of course, I'm sure a nice little girl like yourself would like some love so i'll share some with you" he winked at the little girl, sticking out his tongue in the process "now move around and catch as many as you can, them ore you catch, the more love you get." The pellets then began to fly towards Michelle but the little girl knew there was something not quite right about all of this so she jumped out of the way and the expression on Flowey's face seemed to change, he appeared to be a little more irritated but was still smiling.

"Hey pal you missed them" he pointed out "don't you want some love?"

"My daddy told me never to accept things from Strangers" Michelle implied, folding her arms.

"But I'm no stranger, you already know my name so it's impossible for me to be a stranger if you already know who I am" Flowey replied "now let's give it another try, catch the pellets" he tossed another row of pellets and once again Michelle jumped out of the way and he was beginning to get a little more irritated "what's the big idea, are you playing some kind of joke, are you dumb, run into the bullets oops I mean friendliness pellets."

"No way hosey" Michelle retorted, shaking her head as her arms remained folded and it was at that point when Flowey's expression drastically changed from being friendly to something far more sinister, causing Michelle to squeak and jump back in fear.

"I guess you know what's going on here" he stated, his tone sounding more sinister "you just wanted to see me suffer, well let me tell you how things really work down here, in this world it's kill or be killed."

"You got a bad attitude" Michelle replied, still keeping her distance from the psychotic plant but before she could say anything else, a circle of friendliness pellets surrounded the five year old girl and for the first time in her life, Five year old Michelle Elizabeth Tanner had never felt so scared.

"Well it's been great meeting you little human brat but it's time for me to take your soul so I can finally leave this cursed place" the evil little Flower stated as Michelle gave him a stern look and began wagging her finger at him despite being scared.

"You're in big trouble mister" she implied, trying to sound tough but her voice was shaking "big big big trouble." Being amused by this tiny child trying to act tough but shaking with fear, Flowey threw his head back and cackled manically.

"I think you'll find it's you who is in big trouble" he mused, expression still remaining evil "now DIE." He cackled even more as the circle of pellets slowly closed in on Michelle and now terrified child curled up in a ball as they drew closer and closer leaving no room for her to escape.


End file.
